prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC25
is the 25th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 511th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As Seiji attempts to deal with his feelings of jealousy as he watches Megumi and Blue interact, Hime comes to a special realization... '' Summary Megumi has fallen ill, leaving the other Cures to continue their training. Yuko makes some porridge for her and Seiji takes it to her, only to respond negatively when he realizes Blue is still there. Blue feeds Megumi the porridge and is relieved knowing she seems to be doing better, and in the mood to talk Megumi asks about his relationship with Queen Mirage. She is shocked to learn that they were in love during her days as a Pretty Cure. Before she became Phantom Empire's queen when her heart was consumed by hatred due to something that happened between them. Meanwhile, Hime invites Kazumi and her classmates to train alongside them as Iona and the others jog to the beach. They stop for a break, then job to the lighthouse before realizing how hungry everyone has become. They are relieved knowing Megumi is feeling better by now and she joins them again. As this is going on, the Oresky Trio were having their own trip- with Hosshiwa getting annoyed by Oresky's attitude. Namakelder suggests that he should eliminate romance. Seiji takes off to gather some clams when Hime joins him, transforming into a mermaid with the use of PreCards to help out. But when the fish give her trouble, Seiji comes to her rescue and tends to her, with the other Cures curious over her sudden recklessness. Suddenly, Namakelder targets Rin when he notices her apparent feelings for Seiji and creates a Love Saiark. Everyone retreats and the Cures transform, using their basic attacks on it until Cure Lovely finds herself too worn down to continue, due to recovering from her cold. Honey uses Popcorn Cheer to hit both Namakelder and his Saiark, followed by Cure Fortune using Starlight Ascension to defeat it. That evening a campire is set up when Seiji comes along. Rin is quick to confess her feelings for him, but he kindly tells her that he doesn't feel the same way, and apologizes for being in love with someone else. Hime, having heard this is highly curious, along with Yuko and Iona. Megumi also heard the girls conversation, but when she asks about what happened Hime quickly claims it's a secret. Major Events *Seiji admits that he has a crush on Megumi, while Hime secretly falls for him. *More of Blue and Queen Mirage's past has been revealed. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Diamond (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Namakelder *Hosshiwa *Oresky *Saiarks *Choiarks *Queen Mirage (flashback only) Secondary Characters *Blue *Sagara Seiji *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Kazumi Trivia *Cure Diamond says the message before the opening. *This is the second time that Rin has been captured by the Phantom Empire. *'PreCards debuted:''' Mermaid *This is part 2 of a three-part training arc. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes